1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to folding support structures and in particular to a convertible seat/container formed from an integral piece of material and having an interior support and slot-formed or attached handle.
2. Background Art
On any outing whether it be a sporting event, picnic, shopping or any other occasion involving travel and transportation of goods, it is often desirable to sit down, whether for viewing an event, eating or just waiting for a ride. Most carrying containers do not provide a means for sitting because of inappropriate shape or structure.
Rigid containers which might be usable for sitting are generally heavy and bulky to store. Folding seating which is strong yet light-weight generally has no provision for carrying or storing objects.
The few portable seat/containers which might be available are approximately rectangular in cross-section or have a single wall structure with no internal supports, so that the strength of the other portable seat/containers is limited and therefore of questionable value.